Timeline
Milestones throughout the real world history of Wonder Woman. *''comic book dates reflect the on-sale date, not the cover date'' 1941 October 21-25: Wonder Woman first appears in ''All Star Comics'' #8 November 7: Sensation Comics begins a 106 issue run 1942 July 22: Wonder Woman v1 begins a 329 issue run December 16: Comic Cavalcade launches, Wonder Woman features until issue #29 (August 1948) 1944 May 8: the ''Wonder Woman'' newspaper strip premieres and runs until December 1945 1967 Wonder Girl appears on The Superman ⁄ Aquaman Hour of Adventure, pre-dating Wonder Woman's on-screen debut by five years Who's Afraid of Diana Prince? pilot produced (never aired) 1972 July: Wonder Woman appears on the cover of ''Ms.'' magazine December: Wonder Woman: A Ms. Book released December 2: Wonder Woman makes her first ever on-screen appearance in The Brady Kids 1973 September 8: Super Friends premieres 1974 March 12: ''Wonder Woman'' TV movie with Cathy Lee Crosby airs 1975 November 7: pilot for Lynda Carter series airs 1976 April 21: first season of Lynda Carter series premieres September: The Encyclopedia of Comic Book Heroes: Volume 2 released 1977 September 16: second season of Lynda Carter series premieres 1978 September 22: third season of Lynda Carter series premieres 1986 November 6: Wonder Woman v2 begins a 226 issue run 1988 November 5: Wonder Woman appears on the [[Superman (Ruby-Spears)|Ruby-Spears Superman]] animated series 1995 October 27: Justice League Task Force released 1996 July 10: Wonder Woman Gallery released 1997 October 8: Wonder Woman: Gods and Goddesses released 2000 October 1: Wonder Woman: The Complete History 2001 November 14: Spirit of Truth released November 17: Justice League the animated series premieres 2002 June 19: The Hiketeia released December 30: Wonder Woman: Mythos released 2003 November 3: The Ultimate Guide to the Amazon Princess released 2006 June 7: Wonder Woman v3 begins a 44 issue run October 17: Justice League Heroes released 2008 November 16: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe released 2009 March 3: Wonder Woman animated movie released July 8: Wednesday Comics launched 2010 April 27: The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia released June 30: Wonder Woman v3a begins a 15 issue run beginning with #600 November 26: Young Justice premieres 2011 January 11: DC Universe Online released NBC television pilot produced (never aired) July 26: Wonder Woman makes her first appearance on Batman: The Brave and the Bold September 21: Wonder Woman v4 begins a 2 issue run 2012 March 10: Wonder Women! The Untold Story of American Superheroines released June 19: a Lego version of Wonder Woman debuts in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes 2013 April 16: Injustice: Gods Among Us released July 19: Wonder Woman joins the Smallville TV universe with the Smallville: Olympus story arc October 29: Superman ⁄ Wonder Woman begins a 29 issue run 2014 April 1: Wonder Woman Unbound released August 13: Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman premieres digitally, runs for 51 digital and 17 print issues October 28: The Secret History of Wonder Woman released 2015 May 6: Wonder Woman '77 premieres digitally, runs for 27 digital and 4 print issues November 12: The Legend of Wonder Woman premieres digitally, runs for 27 digital and 9 print issues 2016 March 20: Gal Gadot debuts as Wonder Woman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice April 12: Wonder Woman: Earth One: Volume One released June 8: Wonder Woman v5 launches with Rebirth #1 September 28: The True Amazon released November 23: Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77 launches November 26: Wonder Woman makes her first appearance on Justice League Action December 7: Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman launches 2017 January 25: The Odyssey of the Amazons launches May 2: The Ultimate Guide to the Amazon Warrior released May 11: Injustice 2 released May 30: Wonder Woman: The Art and Making of the Film released June 2: Wonder Woman theatrical feature released August 29: Wonder Woman: Warbringer released September 20: Wonder Woman ⁄ Conan launches October 13: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women released November 17: Justice League released 2018 February 1: The Brave and the Bold: Batman and Wonder Woman launches 2019 April 9: The Wisdom of Wonder Woman released August 13: What Is the Story of Wonder Woman? released 2020 June 5: Wonder Woman 1984 released __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Lists